


When the first Snow falls

by LoonA_Kim



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Its kinda sad but not angst?, M/M, MinShua, Prince and Pauper, Secret Santa, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, This gonna be so bad, say the name seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonA_Kim/pseuds/LoonA_Kim
Summary: Two people feeling the love but not realizing it. That’s exactly what happened in this minute, when Mingyu took a listen to Joshua’s Heart. And when the first snow fell it all changes.





	When the first Snow falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minshuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/gifts).



The Day the first Snowflake fell, that’s the day your biggest wish comes true when you just believe in it strong enough. And when it finally happens, you know it was worth everything you’ve been trough.

 

Joshua remembers that sentence clearly, it always reminds him that he can do his daily work at the tailoring and he knows that one day his wish of a singer will come true. When he left his parents he never really imaged having a hard life like that. 

He troughed, moving on and starting in a new village will help him but he ended up working almost as hard as in his home town. He was exhausted of the same daily routine and he just wanted to travel and sing, just to be free from the duty. Well he had to take that job or he would feel hunger and pain and probably lay somewhere under the bridge.

He shouldn’t be that negative about it, he still have an easier life the other villains. His paying was good enough to have a little room for himself and getting enough meal. Still he sometimes goes out, grabs his guitar and just sings to collect a little bit money for new clothes or other stuff he needs.

Joshua signs, looking at the dirty mirror in front of him. His brown Hair almost grown long enough to cover his eyes and his clothes showing enough holes to know that he needs new clothes. This means singing again. Not he doesn’t want it, he just had to work on this new suit for the prince and that was almost taking all of his time. He clearly knew that working all night was on his schedule right now.

Slowly looking at his surroundings he notice the dust on the wooden floor, a few things like two or three books and other stuff like old shoe polish.

Where should he get all the time to do something about this mess right in front of him?

When will he ever have time to just go out and enjoy the fresh air, knowing he is not busy at all?

It all made him depressed and he just wishes that one day (and he doesn’t care how) someone will take him away.

After thinking about being free from all the suffering, he decides to dress up and go out to make his money for new clothes. Joshua could do all his clothes by himself but he has enough to do for the Royal-Family already that he just doesn’t find time, so he buys his clothes from another shop. But what Joshua doesn’t expected, was meeting a person that clearly changed everything in as around him.

(Start Playing: Day6 – I need somebody)  
“You need to marry soon my dear, you know that your father is old and needs his time to rest. Why can’t you just be responsible for one moment in your life?” he hears from his mother again.

He just wishes she would stop talking, who wouldn’t want that after hearing this for the 10th time this day. “Mother please, I know what my duties are, but could you please stop saying this more than 100 times a day?” when will all of this just stop for him.

“Kim Mingyu! Don’t speak so disrespectful to the queen your mother!” he hears his father speaking. He got used to being treated like that, it happens mostly every day and, Mingyu just couldn’t help it, but saying what is his opinion. It’s his life they are talking about, isn’t it?

“You know what? I don’t want wasting my time with discussing who and when I get to marry someone. This is my life and I can decide on my own when I am ready and who’s going to be my partner.” With those words, leaving his parents speechless, he goes out of the throne room. It bothers him so much living in this castle.

All those fancy paintings of all his royal family line and those big windows and the red carpets everywhere makes him feel like he’s not a prince in a castle, but a figure in someone’s doll house. Just being free for one day, enjoying that he can ride his horse and go to the village and see how his people are but no this princess here this princess there, it’s so annoying.

Breaking out of it feels always so good that’s exactly why he is doing it so often and that’s why his parents are so annoyed. Who wants a son who travels, when he has duties as a crown prince?

Mingyu asked his Maid to make everything ready for a trip to the town. He wanted to escape this. Nowhere he felt save. He always had this cold prince Image and why? Because nobody ever listens to him. As the Maid walks up handing him his coat he just takes it and leaves every problem behind.

He got into the carriage, making his way to the town. During the ride a lot of things went through his mind. His parents, Marriage and other things. Suddenly one thing came in his mind that he didn’t think of the whole time. Suddenly a feeling claimed his body making everything heavy, cold and dark. Mingyu started realizing that he was always for himself. He knew what he needed: someone he could trust.

Someone who actually cared and didn’t ignore his opinion. Someone he can trust and fully tell him everything. And he asked himself: Why am I alone?

„Okay Joshua but don’t overwork yourself to much, you hear me?” the older woman said. “Yes mam I`m trying my best.” Joshua thanked her and grabbed the bag with his old clothes in. Now that he almost wasted all of his money, it was time for him to make new one. That means going to the Market placing his things next to him, grabbing his guitar and to just sing. So he after he does all the things he placed that old cup in front of him an start playing the first notes of the Song he loves the most.

(Start playing: Paramore- My Heart (Live in Chicago) )

He starts playing and then he forgot everything. All around him disappeared, while focusing on what his hearts tell him to do. Lost in his own thought’s he began to sing for his biggest wish: The wish to give someone his heart.

The wish of someone freeing him from everything and giving him finally peace. He feels his heart talking or rather screaming trough this song. When will ever come his time to find the special someone? When will his chance to fall in love be? S this person listening to my heart? All those questions came up while he sings out of his lungs.

Joshua didn’t know someone who just arrived, could hear his heart. He didn’t know that someone felt the pain, which he covered under this lovely song. Someone, who was screaming for himself.

Mingyu remembers that the first time he got to see Joshua. It was magical for him, a whole new experience. Mingyu remembers how beautiful Joshua looked that day. The way he held the guitar and the way he just played it. I was so different from everything he ever saw. This was real, the feelings, the wishes just everything. Mingyu could feel it, every little pain and wish. He heard Joshua’s heart and it felt like he was screaming for him.

Mingyu loves that brown Hair. He loved how long it was, he loved how it fell. He loved the voice how calm it made him, how it talked to him. Being lost in the world he dreamed of not knowing but slowly realizing he had found the one he had been searching for all of his life.

Joshua hit the last few notes before stop playing and looking at the people around him. The sound of clapping hands surrounded him and the money flew inside the coup. It would be more than enough to go for a few days. Looking around seeing smiling faces, he saw one that wasn’t exactly smiling. It locked calm and Joshua thought that maybe this person had truly understood the words of his heart and not only the lyrics of the song.

Two people feeling the love but not realizing it. That’s exactly what happened in this minute, when Mingyu took a listen to Joshua’s Heart.

The other people started leaving going on with their daily schedule. Joshua looked at the town seeing people that work hard but still slime trough everything. This town was indeed special. As Joshua wanted to pick up the coup someone laid money in it, he looked up directly in those beautiful eyes and if he had knew better, he would have realized love at first sight exists.

Mingyu’s black Hair started to fall in his eyes blurring the sight of the beautiful men in front of him.

The black haired didn’t knew he had such feelings and especially not for the male gender. He knew if he would try his parents still wouldn’t really accept it. At this moment he couldn’t care less, he found someone he trusted even if he didn’t knew this person.

(Play IU – Dear Name)

“Your Voice is truly amazing.” That was the first words he said to Joshua and surprisingly and not exactly what he was expecting, Joshua smiled brightly. “Thank you, I don’t get this often.” Which Mingyu didn’t understand? 

They stood up, taking a closer look at each other. Joshua started realizing who was in front of him. The reason why he kept working all day, It was none other than Kim Mingyu, the prince of this town. In shock he bowed, feeling truly stupid. What would he think of him now, being this disrespectful?

“I’m sorry for my misbehaver your majesty.” Joshua hoped from all of his heart he would forgive him. “Oh no, your fine its totally okay please stand up.”

From all Joshua ever heard about the prince being cold and mean, this is not what he saw at all. He heard a kind and friendly voice which was caring and kind of soft?

“Since you know who I am, may I know who I have the honor talking to?” that was just so polite nobody was like that in front of Joshua but it kind of felt good. “My name is Joshua Hong and I work as a designer.”

 

Mingyu has to say, he always has weaknesses for good designers and meeting one in his life is actually a dream coming true. “Oh really, I love designer’s and especially the one who designs my clothes.” He didn’t remember being that open since forever. Slowly blushing he held a hand before his mouth, making Joshua giggle. “It’s an honor to hear that my designs please you.” And with that Mingyu was a tomato. He just kind of confessed to his favorite designer, how embarrassing. “I’m sorry sometimes it takes me away.”

“No problem at all. I love hearing that I did great.” He gave him a cheer up smile and it worked pretty well.

“Do you mind if I take a walk with you?” normally Mingyu isn’t like that but Joshua has something so magical that he feels like he is an open book. “I would be very honored, when your highness likes to take a walk with me.”

“Oh dear you don’t have to be so polite with me just call me Mingyu.” What said has been done and so they started walking together and talking. Of course Mingyu was guided by his guards but that didn’t border him, listening to Joshua was very pleasing.

They talked about many things. How Joshua handles to design in that short time, how he started, but then there was a little change. From having a little small talk it became deep and Joshua listened to Mingyu’s opinion about living in the castle. Even by just listening Joshua felt that Mingyu was very lonely for all those years, and Joshua felt sorry. He was very good with his parents. They didn’t mind if he’s gay or what he does, as long as he takes care of himself and stays healthy. But Mingyu, he wasn’t allowed to have even friends because studying for being a feature King took all of his time. Joshua felt so, so bad for him. He couldn’t imagine how that must fell. “I am so sorry, being alone is the worst and a village thinking you’re the cold prince that doesn’t care after all, that’s all pretty hard.”

“I’m getting used to it, it’s not like it will ever change. My Parents will keep controlling me and I will never be able to truly be myself. It’s hard to marry a Princess when you find that the Prince is more attractive.” Joshua looked at Mingyu. “So you are gay?” Mingyu didn’t even realize how open he was. “Oh damn did I say it out loud? Well yes I am.”

Starting to think of it Joshua wasn’t that straight too. I mean he felt so attracted to the prince. His looks, the way he see things and oh my god these catching beautifully eyes…but wait what was he even thinking? Mingyu and Joshua would never be able to even have such a relationship.

While thinking, Joshua didn’t realize that Mingyu kind of checked him out. Oh no, Joshua wasn’t alone with his feelings. Mingyu felt exactly the same, but saying it after thy just met? Nahh wouldn’t be a good idea. After a bit of talking about family they stood in front of Joshua’s House. It was so awkward but well what should they do?

“Sooo here we are.” Joshua looked at Mingyu thinking how bad he wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah…so see you around I guess?”

“It would be a pleasure.” Oh my God can he just kiss Joshua for god’s sake.

They awkwardly parted, knowing they did fall in love, but Mingyu wasn’t that sure about it. His Parents and the Royal life…no he didn’t saw Joshua in there, even if he wanted it so bad. Mingyu started smiling while shaking his head. He looked up in the sky with only one wish. Make it possible that Joshua would be by his side all along.

Going into his house Joshua finally breathed out. “Oh my god he is so beautiful I can’t.” Joshua closed the door and stared leaning against it. How can someone be so perfect, oh he is definitely whipped for the prince? And he even is gay? How lucky can Joshua be?

Happy as he is he danced around not stopping to think of this wonderful voice and smile. Meanwhile Mingyu sits in the carriage, thinking about how long he searched for someone like that and how hard it’s going to be for them. He just wishes he would at least be royal, maybe his parents could learn to handle this at all. Mingyu knew it all would be complicated but he also knows that the first thing he had to do is confessing to Joshua. Confessing to him would be the biggest step ever.

After arriving he saw his mother standing there for a serious talk. Mingyu could tell by the way she stood there. As he was walking up to her, he pointed at the door in meaning he should come in. A bad feeling came up I Mingyu and he knew what was about to come.

“Your father and me we decided to arrange a ball, in meaning to find at least someone for you.” She said while standing in the big hallway. He knew his duties and he knew the disappointment when he would say no, so he said yes.

It would cost him Joshua he knows that. After he agreed he went to his room closed the doors and looked out of the Window. “When will I ever find someone like you again?” such questions where spinning in Mingyus head. He was worried. He didn’t even confessed yet but it felt so weird for him. He just wanted to be with him nothing more.

 

Three months ago Joshua and Mingyu meet. Three months ago Joshua fell for a total stranger. Three months ago Joshua didn’t knew that Mingyu agreed to a ball where Mingyu has to search a woman. A WOMAN!

It makes Joshua angry, why the … would he agree to that? Doesn’t he feel the same? Should Joshua just go on? The whole village was invited which means he could come up. Wouldn’t it hurt too much seeing Mingyu smiling and kissing a woman?

In those three months Mingyu came to the town to see him, even they know each other better and it feels like friendship. Even its just three months, he feels like that would have meant something.

Remembering what they have done how close they were. He even was about to kiss him and now? A Ball where Mingyu decides who to marry, he felt kind of used but also he doesn’t get all of it. Did this love was one sided all along? Did he saw something that wasn’t there? Joshua spent a lot of time with thinking that.

 

At some point he didn’t give up and this point clearly overweight. Joshua finished the suit that he had to make for Mingyu and not to be like that but he was proud. He used blue cashmere and added golden highlights to it. With a white Shirt It would look perfect for him. He sent it that day.

 

Joshua started to make an outfit for himself the first time and he never invested so much time in clothes. It felt like he wanted to make sure that Mingyu is going to fall for him like that.  
In that time the palest was in chaos. Everyone had to prepare for the ball tonight and there where so much people running around. Mingyu didn’t came out of his room and not because he doesn’t want to, because the suit came and they had to try it on and giving him the perfect hairstyle for that. Rushing all over the palest the maids made everything in time and worked really hard.

Mingyu looked into the mirror and wow. He LOVED it, Joshua did really great work. Mingyu hoped to see him tonight, he was unsure if he should confess to him or not. I mean they almost kissed but it was so awkward after that and now that Joshua heard the news, would he even look at him?

 

Mingyu was scared he didn’t want to lose Joshua but I some way he didn’t want him in this royal life. Why was it so complicated? Mingyu hated it. As he looked out of the window he started to wish Joshua would come and take him away.

 

“FINISHED!!” Joshua screamed in happiness and looked at his red suit. It was similar to Mingyu’s just in red. He would let Mingyu take him as partner and no other. Joshua gained so much power that he would fight everything and everyone just to be with Mingyu.

And so the Ball came. Over 100 Families came to see who got chosen by the Prince. Everyone was expecting so much from Mingyu. He was just stressed out.

As he came into the ball room he looked around hoping to find Joshua but there was no sign of him. It upsets Mingyu to know he would have to choose someone he doesn’t like; he just wants Joshua and nobody else. Joshua made him smile, Laugh and just another human that people don’t see. As he walked down the stairs he didn’t knew Joshua talked upstairs into the ballroom. After Mingyu stepped down they announced that Mingyu will now take his partner for the opening dance.

Joshua came, he really did. He just heard something about a dance to open the ball. Joshua rushed in hoping he wasn’t too late. As he rushed between all of those people he finally reached the front and well, because some stupid idiot did push him, he almost fell right before Mingyu’s feet. As Joshua looked up, he saw those beautiful eyes and Mingyu was smiling at him. He just smiled and reached out for his Hand.

“Would you like to be my dance partner?” the whole room was shocked by the sudden action. Mingyu, the prince dancing with a pauper like Joshua is.

Both couldn’t care less. They just looked at each other while going in the middle of the dance floor to do the opening dance.

The dance started and sometimes looking at each other means more than every single word could ever do. They were free; they had fun and for both of them it was just them no parent no people and nothing else. While ending the dance they just kept getting closer and closer but then there was the sound of clapping. They looked around and stepped back from each other. “Joshua lets go outside okay?” he just nodded and so they went outside.

 

There was just a lot to explain so Mingyu toked the time to do so. He explained his mother and why it all was still complicated. He explained why he didn’t kiss him and he also explained why he was scared of being with Joshua and making him his partner. Joshua listened to every word and not only to what his heart was saying. Joshua understood everything and he was sure about what waited for him on the other side. Mingyu told him a lot about it.

“Mingyu listen to me: I know you are scared, I am also very scared but we have to trust the feature and even if we have to face your parents or people saying bad things about us. We still have us you have me and I have you. My God the first time I looked into your eyes I wanted to follow you around the world. I just want to be with you and you have to understand my feels. I don’t care what people going to say but please at least give us a try! Please Mingyu I beg you-“Joshua couldn’t finish his sentence because Mingyu grabbed his face and pulled him into a long lasting kiss. As their lips touched the first snowflake started to fall between them. Everything stopped for Joshua and he just leaned in.

They kissed and forgot everything. “I want it too Joshua. Please take me away. Let me fly away with you. Open this cage I am sucked in.” Tears fell with the snow. Head to head Joshua promised something to Mingyu that should last forever.

“I promise you are never alone again. I am with you Mingyu”  
“You aren’t alone anymore.”

With that promise a wonderful era should come for the Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hey?  
> I hope this is good enough becuase Im not really satisfied and I just hope you like it. You are my favorite author and I love you please dont be mad with me.  
> It made me kinda cringe and cry becuase I just felt Mingyu so bad.  
> Anyways I hope you have a gret christmas and please enjoy the time with ur family 
> 
> LOVE YA  
> Lu
> 
> P.S: A Spotify playlist to the Songs I used to write 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/serenitykim21/playlist/1NanvJTojediCbuYlmpbpC?si=QXAqOes8R5yiCzVlCvd2pA


End file.
